Give Us Hope
by Xx.Lizzie.Saltzman.Xx
Summary: What happens when Klaus Gives Stefan and Caroline Hope too look after and keep safe, do they fall in love, do they bring her up as their own, find out and read Sutton X
1. I trust you

**I trust you**

Stefan had no idea what was going on, Klaus had called him to meet him. He drove to the location that Klaus had told him to get too, He sighed slightly as he pulled up waiting for Klaus. He had no idea what was going on, he hadn't spoken to Klaus in a very long time, He looked up when he heard the car pull up, He jumped out of his car and walked towards Klaus.

I know we haven't spoken in a long time Stefan, but your the only one, who I can trust with my daughter." Klaus spoke looking towards him and sighed.

"Klaus, What are you talking about, what are you doing?" Stefan asked thinking to himself, he didn't know what Klaus was going on about, he had no idea what was going on, He was confused and honestly he didn't know what was going through Klaus's head right now.

"You need a witch, who you can trust to cast a Cloaking spell." Klaus spoke looking towards Stefan and sighed, "Nobody can know about this, I have to protect my daughter and you keeping her safe is the key Stefan, I know I can trust you and Caroline to take care of my daughter." He spoke.

Stefan nodded his head, "I know a Witch don't worry, I will protect her with my life." He spoke before looking towards Hope and smiled, He took her from Klaus's arms and sighed slightly, "You can trust me Klaus, Nobody will come near her, you have my word" He nodded his head slightly and looked towards him. "What is her name?" Stefan asked.

Klaus looked towards Stefan, his face was all pained and hurt, he didn't want to give up his daughter, but he needed to protect her, and he knew she would be safe with the women, who he once loved. "Hope, her name is Hope.." he spoke before nodding his head as he stepped away and walked back towards his car and jumped in.

Stefan nodded his head, as he backed away and walked back to his car, he slide Hope into the car seat and frowned a little, he looked at the back and smiled softly, as he buckled her into the seat and jumped into the driver seat and drove back down towards Mystic falls, a new life would be here for them, but now he needed to tell Caroline what happened.

X.X.X

Stefan walked into the house, with Hope wrapped in her white blanket, he looked around wondering where Caroline might be. He walked through the house when he spotted her in the kitchen making what looked like breakfast. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Caroline looked up when she heard footsteps and smiled, "Hi Stefan, where did you go last..." She stopped when she saw him holding a baby, she frowned a little and looked towards him, "Who is this little one?" She asked

Stefan didn't know how she was going to react, but he needed to be honest with her, and her being his to be wife, they needed trust and Klaus trusted him and Caroline to look after Hope and that is what he needed to do. "Its Hope Mikaelson, Klaus and Hayley daughter." he spoke looking over at her.

Caroline was confused, anyone would be if they came home with a baby, who wasn't their's. "What do you mean Klaus and Hayley's, why do you have her?" Caroline asked, her brows knitting into a deep frown.

Klaus needs to keep her safe, and he choose me and you to look after her, bring her up as our own, and he would be back when everything had settled down." He spoke looking over at her and smiled softly.

Caroline nodded her head as she understood, "Okay, we can do that, we can bring her into this world, Did you get Bonnie, as if she needs to be safe, we need to cast a Cloaking spell on her." Caroline spoke softly as she took Hope from Stefan and smiled softly down at her.

Stefan nodded his head, "Yes Its all done, she put the Cloaking spell on her, she is safe...I am just worried how your daughters are going to act.." he spoke looking over at her.

"Caroline shook her head, "Don't worry about Josie and Lizzie, they will understand." She nodded before thinking, "If she is A Mikaelson, we will need to watch her though as she might be a witch." Caroline spoke before looking towards the time, "I will go and set a bed for her, you go and get ready have a shower, you've had a long night Stefan." Caroline Spoke kissing him softly on the cheek and walking towards the stairs.


	2. One Month Later

One Month

It had been one month Since Klaus had called Stefan, and asked him to take care of his daughter. Honestly every day he was falling in love with Hope she was amazing, She had been doing some magic with her mind, Caroline had been in danger and she had turned her car off and she couldn't restart it, but he knew she would be showing signs soon. Stefan was laying in his bed as he sighed to himself, he looked over at the coat and saw Hope awake, He jumped to his feet, pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt and scooped Hope into his arms.

Stefan changed and dressed Hope, and made sure everything was okay. He walked downstairs with her as he placed her into the high chair and started on making her breakfast, he was happy how things where going, Caroline and him where a team, but she had two other daughters to sort out, and that was with Alaric.

X.X.X

After breakfast, Stefan decided to go check on Caroline, he got Hope ready and grabbed her Winter coat, he made sure she was wrapped up warm. Stefan grabbed his own Coat and pushed his shoes on, before walking outside and locking the door as he put Hope into the Car seat. He made sure she was safe and he walked around and slid into the drivers seat and started the car.

Once Stefan had arrived, he picked up Hope, and he was about to knock when he saw something he didn't think he would see, Alaric and Caroline, they where kissing he was about to marry Caroline, and here she was kissing another man. Stefan narrowed his eyes as he walked back towards his car and drove off. He needed to get away far away from this place, and he didn't stop, he didn't go home, he would be able to get new clothes and items once they got to where they where going.

X.X.X

Caroline POV:

Caroline had decided to leave Stefan and Hope, they where both sleeping peacefully, and she needed to go and check on her two daughters, Caroline grabbed herself a coffee in her takeaway cup, she looked around thinking to herself. As she pulled up outside the house, she walked in as she called.

"Hello?" Caroline spoke, looking around and thinking to herself, Caroline bit her bottom lip and started to walk around the house frowning a little. "Hello?" She called again, before Lizzie and Josie jumped out her nearly making her jump out of her skins "Girls, you scared me, where Daddy?" She asked.

Hi Mummy" Both Lizzie and Josie said together, they looked up at her and smiled, just as Alaric came around the corner.

"Hey Care, you okay?" Alaric asked her softly looking over at her.

"Hi Yeah I am okay, just had some things to sort out, you with Hope and Stefan." She spoke looking over at him, as he smiled towards her with a nod. Caroline didn't know how things where between Alaric and her, but she needed to work on their relationship, as they had two daughters together.

"Okay girls, do you two want to get ready for school? And I will take you?" She asked as they both went running off to get ready, Caroline looked back towards Alaric just has he kissed her on the lips, she was taken back by this, but she liked it, she kissed him back and smiled softly.

"Alaric...I can't I am marrying Stefan.." She spoke before looking towards him and sighed, "I know we have daughters together, but I am helping Stefan, He needs me." She spoke frowning a little and sighed.

"Caroline, I understand you want to help Stefan, but your helping the man who is a killer you know, I know its not Hope's fault that her father is a mad man...but I don't want our daughters in that kinda lifestyle." He spoke looking towards her and sighed, He placed an hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly, "You will always have a place in mine and our daughters hearts." he spoke.

Caroline sighed softly and looked towards him, "Alaric, I need to go...the girls are going to be late..." She spoke before walking towards the door just as Lizzie and Josie came towards her, "Ready girls?" She asked as they pulled on their two red coats, Caroline opened the door as they both ran towards the car, she looked back towards Alaric and smiled, "I'll speak to you soon, I promise." She added.

X.X.X

Caroline had dropped the girls off at school, and now she was driving back towards the house, she needed to check on Stefan to make sure he was okay. He noticed that car wasn't here and frowned a little, he didn't say he was going anywhere, Caroline pulled up outside the house and walked in as she looked around everywhere, nobody was here,/p

She pulled out her phone and went to call him, 'This number has been disconnected' Caroline frowned deeply and tried ringing him again, and with the same message, Caroline frowned as she called Damon.

"Hey Damon, is Stefan with you? I can't ring him and the phone is saying its been disconnected, wait what? why Oh no...No its not my fault...I didn't know" She narrowed her eyes as Damon hung up on her, Stefan had left, he had come to see her, and he caught her and Alaric kissing.

X.X.X

Stefan's POV:

One Year Later

Stefan had been living in California with Hope, everything was going pretty well, Hope had just turned One and she was staring to mumble words, he swore she called him Daddy the other day, but he couldn't let that happen, Klaus was her father. He hadn't heard from Caroline, well he had got a new phone and deleted her from his life, he was looking forward because Damon and Elena where coming over today.

Stefan was feeding Hope when the door went, he looked up to see his brother Damon and Elena has he smiled softly, "Hey" He spoke before giving Hope her last spoonful off food, he cleaned her up and placed her into the play Pen,

"Hi Stefan, how are you doing?" Elena asked looking around and smiled, "You've made a good go for yourself, I am happy for you.." She spoke before looking towards Hope and smiled.

"I'm alright, everything seems to be going well, nobody has found us yet, so thats a good sign." He spoke before looking towards Elena and smiled. "Hows Home?" he asked.

"Um, Yeah Everything back home is going well, something um...look" Elena was stopped by Damon as he shook his head and looked towards Stefan.

"Look, we didn't want to tell you, but Caroline she marrying Alaric tomorrow." Damon said looking towards Stefan and sighed.

"That's good, look I know she treated me badly and all, but as least she happy." Stefan said as he looked towards Hope and smiled.

"I've got an idea, why don't i take Hope out into town, and you can have a good catch up with Damon?" Elena asked looking over at Stefan, he was a little wary at first but then nodded his head.

"Okay sure, she would like to spend some time with you, but if anything happens you feel your being watched ring me as soon as possible." He spoke looking towards her.

"Of Course." Elena spoke before picking up Hope and smiled, She got her coat on and made sure she was wrapped up and warm, Elena went to put her into the pram and looked back at Damon, "See you later." She spoke kissing him softly on the lips.

X.X.X

Elena's POV:

Elena had decided to take Hope around the town, and having a good walk would probably do Hope some good, she had arrived in town and decided to stop at the coffee shop and ordered herself a Coffee and Hope an orange juice. Elena sat down as she gave Hope her orange juice in her sippy cup.

Elena was just finishing up, when someone came over to her, she frowned a little and looked towards the a women with bright red hair, "Um Hello, can i help you?" She asked looking towards the women.

"Hey, Are you Elena Gilbert?" She asked looking towards the girl and then towards the baby, "I didn't think Vampire's could have babies you know?" She asked looking towards her,

"I am not telling you who I am, until you tell me who you are?" She asked looking over at her and narrowed her eyes, she stood protectively near the pram.

"Oh I am Genevieve, and that girl, I need, because I know who she is, she is Hope Mikaelson." She spoke before walking towards Elena,

Elena narrowed her eyes and glared, "Oh no you are not.." She spoke as she picked Hope out of the pram and ran vampire speed, she knew this women wouldn't be able to catch up to her, she must have been a witch, but she needed to get the hell back Home, as she ran into the house and breathed heavily.

"What the hell happened?" Both Damon and Stefan said at the same time,

"Someone...a women red hair...wanted Hope...her name was Genevieve..." She spoke breathing heavily, "I left the pram...I am sorry, I needed to get away quickly.." She spoke looking towards them both.

Stefan walked towards her and took Hope from her, "She didn't hurt you did she?" He asked Elena and looked towards Hope and frowned, "Klaus did tell me about the women, she the one who tried to kill Hope...but Hayley killed her...maybe she was pretending to be her." He spoke before frowning deeply. "What do i do...if she can find me who else is going to come.." He spoke looking over at them both.


End file.
